Clara Bjorgman
by foreverfrozenfan
Summary: It's been eighteen years since the great thaw. Kristoff and Anna are happily married with three children, Oren, Clara and Evie. But when Clara runs away into the mountains and encounters a mysterious "Sorcerer" who claims he can grant her the power of ice and snow, Clara doesn't think twice about this offer, but then soon realises she's made a terrible mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Clara seeped in the cold, crisp air of the mountains.

"Ahh." She sighed, throwing herself into the soft, deep snow, "I wish I could stay up here all the time, Don't you?" She turned to her horse, Snow, she'd called it that after her particular fondness of the stuff, The horse grunted in response. Clara rolled her eyes and looked up at the pinky orange sky.

"I get why dad likes coming up here, being alone for a while and taking in the cold air, just sitting in the snow I love it!" Clara exclaimed, though the horse wasn't listening, She was munching on an apple, one of the many that Clara had grabbed from the kitchen to take with them.

"Being down in Arendale," she sighed, sitting up and brushing the snow from her knotty, dirty blonde hair, "It just feels like I'm trapped down there, stuck inside, and it's even more crowded outside! But up here I'm free!" She stood up and brushed off the rest of the snow from her and then Clambered onto Snow's back.

"Come on girl, let's go home before Mum starts worrying." Clara said, patting Snow. In response Snow galloped down the snowy hill and headed towards Arendale.

By the time Clara and Snow reached the Castle gates, it'd already started to go dark. Clara put Snow in the stables and trudged towards the castle doors. When she walked into the hallway a tall figure was stood, leaning against the wall.

"Watcha doing, Oren?" She asked the figure, who was her older brother.

"Waiting." He smirked, "You are in so much trouble." He turned and walked through two oak doors into the sitting room, Clara followed.

Her farther, Kristoff, was sat on the lounger holding her baby sister, Evie, on his lap.

"She'll be fine!" He reassured his wife, Anna, who was walking up and down the room.

"How do you know! Oh Kristoff she's been gone ALL day!" Anna cried worridly, then looked up and saw Oren and Clara stood in the doorway.

"Oh Clara!" She sighed in relief, rushing over and squeezing Clara tightly then she gave her a stern look. "Where have you been? We, well I, have been worried si-"

"I was worried too!" Kristoff put in.

"Yes well anyway, WE we're worried sick Clara! we didn't know where you'd gone or when you'd be coming back!" Anna finished.

"Calm down mum, I was just up the mountains with Snow." Clara explained, walking over to the fire and kneeling by it to get warm.

"Oh Clara will you stop disappearing up into your mountains, you're as bad as your farther!" Anna exclaimed.

"Me!?" Kristoff questioned, looking baffled, "More like you're sister!"

"That was the one time! You're up there all the time, Kristoff!"

"No I'm not, anyway it's my job!"

Clara walked out of the room without being noticed and wondered down the corridor and gradually their voices faded and faded until she couldn't hear them at all. Silence, she liked that. She closed her eyes and gave a great heavy sigh. Suddenly she heard humming, it was a tune she knew, but couldn't quite remember. she followed the sound until she came outside her Aunt Elsa's door. She twisted the handle and burst in the room.

"Hi Aunt Elsa!" She smiled.

Elsa jumped up startled, she was just making little sparkling snowflakes glow in the air as she got bored of writing, she had been writing replies to letters all day.

"Oh, hello Clara." She grinned back, standing up from her chair, "What is it?" She asked, looking at her nieces cheeky smile, the smile that says,_ of course I've done something, but I don't want to tell you._

"Nothing, promise." Clara rubbed her heel against her leg. "So what you up too?" She asked, curiously.

"Nothing that'll interest you nosey, Does your mum know your back? She came in earlier and told me she couldn't find you anywhere."

"Yeah, I know, she told me how she was worried and blah blah blah..." Clara moaned.

"Well she was, Clara." Elsa looked at her niece for a second and then gestured to the door, "Anyway, go on, shoo, I'm busy." Elsa said, trying to be serious but giggling at Clara's puppy-eyed face.

She gently pushed Clara to the door.

"Please let me stay, I'll be no trouble!" Clara begged, digging her heels to the ground to make it harder for Elsa to push her.

"No trouble! Ha, that's a lie!" Elsa joked, folding her arms.

"Ok, I'll go on one condition." Clara began, "Do the magic, please!"

"Oh alright!" Elsa sighed, holding up her hands and swirling them and from her palms grew glistening white snowflakes, twisting, spiralling, dancing round the room. She turned her hands round like she was building a snowball and lifted them up, realising a huge firework of snow, floating down covering the room in sparkling bright whiteness. Elsa looked at the huge smile on Clara's face, it reminded her of when she and Anna we're little, when they'd played together, when she hit her.

"Ok," Elsa said suddenly, and the snow stopped floating and fell straight to the ground, "I need to get back to my writing, and you, I think need to get to bed."

"Aunt Elsa I'm fourteen, I'm not a kid, I can stay up all night if I want."

Elsa raised her eyebrow at Clara then pointed at the door.

Clara spun round and trudged out the room. She walked down the corridor towards her room. She went in and shut the door. _Just a few hours of peace on my own,_ she thought, because even though there was more than enough rooms in the castle, Anna had insisted on Clara and Evie sharing a room, so they could share the "Bonding time" her and Elsa had lost.

Clara dived onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling, _I bet it's great having Ice powers, _she thought,_ I wish I had ice powers, then I could make an ice palace up in the mountains like Aunt Elsa did._ Which reminded her, she wondered, which was a stupid thing to, if it was still there. Of course it wouldn't be after more than eighteen years.

She heard a familiar chuckling drifting in from the open window. She walked up to the window and kneeled down on the cushioned window seat, as she looked down she saw Olaf waddling towards the stable with a bag full of carrots.

"Here you go, Sven!" She heard him say to the old reindeer, Sven grunted back, attempting to bite the snowman's Carrot nose.

"Ah, ah ah!" Olaf shook his head, giving Sven the carrots he'd brought.

Clara giggled and shouted down to them, "Hi Olaf! Hi Sven!" She didn't feel the least bit crazy talking to a snowman and a reindeer.

Olaf turned and looked up in the direction of the voice and then noticed Clara in the window.  
"Oh Hi Clara!" He smiled, waving his twig arm at her, Sven looked up and gave somewhat of a smile and snorted as if to say, "Hello."

"Do you want to play?" Olaf asked.

Clara looked up at the dark velvet sky, dotted with twinkling bright stars, she shook her head, "The sky's not awake," She yawned, "So I'm not awake."

"Ok, See you in the morning!" Olaf called, waddling away.

Clara came down from the window seat and lay on her bed and gradually drifted to sleep.

Clara woke up to two gleaming blue eyes staring at her. She jumped back and then realising it was her little sister sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just you! What are you doing?" She asked, glaring at her.

"Mummy said to wake you up, she wants to talk to you." Evie smiled at Clara and grabbed her sisters hand which was a lot bigger than her own. "Come on!" She said giddily, trying to drag Clara out of her bed.

In the end she gave up, her weight was too much for her to pull, so she just skipped out the room and hoped that Clara would follow, and reluctantly and slowly Clara did so.

Evie lead her to the dining room where everyone was sat at the table, smiling at Clara.

"Happy Birthday!" They all chorused when Clara walked in.

_Was that today? _Clara asked herself,she'd actually forgotten, forgotten her own birthday, being up in the snow all the time, she was confused between the two Seasons, summer and winter, she didn't even know what month it was!

"Umm, thanks." Clara mumbled, sitting herself down at the other end of the table.

"Here you go, darling!" Anna beamed, placing a parcel wrapped in pink ribbon.

Clara grimaced at it,_ Balch, pink yuck!_ she thought.

"Well open it already!" Her brother said impatiently.

Clara untied the ribbon and teared away the paper. A white box was underneath the paper decorated with silver and golden swirls. She lifted the lid to reveal two sky blue, glistening shoes studded with sparkling small gems.

"Nice," Clara smiled, "But what are they for?"

"They're to go with your new dress, that you're going to wear for your birthday ball to-"

"Ball!" Clara interrupted her mother, her face dropped.

"Yes!" Anna giggled, "I was going to keep it as a surprise, but I just couldn't wait to tell you!"

"Urgh, I hate birthdays!" Clara scowled, chucking the shoes on the floor and storming out the rooms.

"Clara!" Anna called after her.

Oren began to snigger.

"What's so funny?" Evie asked Oren.

"Yes what's so funny, Oren?" Anna gave Oren a stern look, nobody could take serious.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, as calmly as he could, "It's just, the look on Clara's face Mum! did you see it, Ha! Nice going you know she hates parties! She'll be sulking all day!" Oren laughed, spluttering his drink.

"She hates parties?" Anna repeated.

"Yes, I tried to tell you Anna." Kristoff sighed, "But you wouldn't listen."

"Well if you know everything, go talk to her!" Anna said, folding her arms.

"Why me? She's your daughter too!"  
"You know her more than I do!"  
"What? what do you-"

"I'll go." Elsa put in, to stop them from quarrelling.

She walked out the room and started to head to Clara's room.

"Clara?" Elsa asked, outside Clara's door. No reply. She knocked. still no reply.

"Clara?" She repeated, twisting the door handle and peeking her head round the door.

She scanned the room but Clara wasn't in there.

She looked around, in most rooms Clara would likely be in, the kitchen, the library, the stables even, but she wasn't there.

"Clara!" She called, beginning to worry. "Oh, Marie!" She stopped one of the servants in the corridors.

"Yes your majesty?" Marie replied.

"Have you seen Clara?" Elsa asked hastily.

"No your majesty, is something wrong?" Marie said in concern.

"No, No everything's fine." Elsa gave a faint smile and hurriedly walked back to the dining room.

"Elsa, is she ok?" Anna asked, seeing her sister walk back in.

"Err, I can't, I can't, err find her." Elsa hesitated, clasping her hands together.

"What?" Anna gasped, "Well where could she be?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe her, she knows I hate parties!" Clara mumbled to herself. The sun was just beginning to set as she rode Snow up the steep snowy mountain to her safe haven.

Snow suddenly stopped in her tracks, looking around her surroundings, her eyes wide in utter fear.

"What is it girl?" Clara asked the horse, but only moments later her question was answered.

Ten glowing yellow eyes appeared in the shadows of the trees, and as the eyes grew closer, the outlines of five fierce wolves appeared growling at Clara and Snow, getting ready to pounce.

"RUN SNOW!" Clara yelled. The horse followed Clara's command and began to gallop as fast as she could through the deep snow. The vicious creatures sprinted closely behind, growling showing their razor sharp teeth. Clara shot a worried glance behind her and pulled at Snow's reins, urging her to go faster.

One of the wolves pounced onto Snow, making her jump up in fear.

Clara lost her balance on Snow and fell on her back, winded in the thick, powdery snow. The wolves crawled closer as she struggled to get up. She attempted once more to hoist herself up, but it was no use. She lay in the snow, eyes tightly shut waiting for the worst to happen.

Just before the wolves reached her, a blinding green light shone through the trees, scaring them off.

Clara squinted and looked for the source of the light, she saw the outline of a figure just before everything went black.

* * *

"Are you sure she's up there?" Elsa asked Anna as she looked up at the almost Camouflaged mountain peaks towering over Arendale in the dark velvet sky.

"Positive." Anna replied, pulling her cloak over her shoulders.

They were all stood in the castle courtyard. Elsa, Oren, Evie and Olaf were bidding their farewells to Anna and Kristoff as they were about to venture up into the mountains in search for Clara.

" Be careful up there." Elsa warned, engulfing her sister in a big hug.

"I will, I promise."

Kristoff helped Anna into the sleigh and they waved as they rode away towards the mountains.

"Bye Mummy! Bye Daddy!" Evie called after them, waving her tiny arm until the Sleigh disappeared into the dark of the night.

"Where are they going?" She asked, looking up at her Aunt.

"They're going to find your silly big sister."

Evie nodded and gave out a silent yawn.

Elsa smiled at Evie and scooped her up in her arms, "Come on, it's time you went to bed." And with that she carried Evie back into the castle.

* * *

Clara woke in a dimly lit room, it had a vile odour lingering around it and the grey walls were covered in dirt and cobwebs. At the other side of the room, there was a man sitting in a tatty old arm chair, facing away from Clara and staring into the fireplace.

Clara rose from the wooden bench she had been lying on and crouched down hoping not to be seen. She began to sneak across the room towards the wooden door, but she stepped on a creaky floorboard.

The man jerked up and looked behind his chair at Clara, "Ah your awake, you've been knocked out for quite some time." He said.

Clara stood up tall, attempting but failing to be brave.

"Who a-are y-you?" She stammered, looking into the man's green eyes.

"I'm, well let's just say I'm an old friend of your mother's."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I'm kind of playing around and experimenting with this story, I have ideas but would love to hear what you guys think should happen. Thanks for faves, follows and Reviews! Might post chapters weekly if you guys are interested.**

* * *

Clara looked the man up and down.

"You? A friend of my mother's?" She laughed, but suddenly stopped as the man stepped forward. She could only make out his green glowing eyes, the rest of his face was hidden within the depths of his dark hooded cloak. Clara sucked in her breath as he came closer.

"I've been watching you Clara, I know how much you love the Snow, the Ice...Your Aunt's magic." The man's eyes gleamed with mischief as he watched Clara's eyes widen in interest.

"What about it?" She managed to whisper.

"I can give you that power, if you like?" He grinned as Clara smiled in amazement.

"Really!?"She asked in astonishment, but then her face dropped, "How? And How do I know I can trust you, mum said not to trust strangers."

The man pulled what seemed to be a thick twig from the sleeve of his cloak.

"Because miss Clara," he began, the tip of the "twig" illuminating, "I am a sorcerer, and I don't believe we are strangers, as I know your mother."

Clara watched in owe as the glowing light slowly dimmed and eventually went out.

"Wow..."She gasped, "So you can really give me Ice powers!"

"Yes, but it's such a rare magic, to carry out the spell I would need something only you can retrieve." He said.

"What? What is it?" Clara asked determinedly.

"A drop of your Aunt's blood in this," he pulled out the glass cylinder, "You see it's the only way as the magic is so rare, it runs through her blood."

"But how am I supposed to do that?" Clara asked.

"It's easy, just prick her arm or hand or even her finger when she's asleep and let the blood drop into the cylinder, then bring it back to me and Walla! You'll have ice magic in no time!" He explained, as though he had already worked this plan out.

"Okay..." Clara said with uncertainty.

"You do want this magic right?"

She nodded.

"More than anything else in the world?"

She nodded again.

"Then what are you waiting for! Go!" He passed her the cylinder and guided her towards the door.

"But I don't know my way back!" Clara exclaimed in dismay.

"Oh it's simple, just go straight ahead, you'll eventually come to Arendelle." He said, a devilish grin crossing his face as Clara walked away.

Clara began to dash down the snowy hill into the trees as the early morning sun shone down on her slightly dirty face.

* * *

"Clara!" Anna yelled hoarsely, she'd been calling her daughter's name for hours and her voice had gone raw. She sighed and leaned against her husband who stroked her head comfortingly.

"Let's head back, we've searched all night, she's probably back home." Kristoff suggested and Anna nodded in agreement.

He clicked his tongue and pulled at the reins of the old reindeer, telling him to turn round and with that they headed back to Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa woke later than usual. Evie had kept her up most of the night crying for mum, dad and sister. Elsa had attempted to calm to crying toddler, but nothing seemed to work until eventually Elsa agreed that Evie could sleep in her bead with her and Evie had instantly stopped crying, holding her arms out for her Aunt to pick her up.

Elsa smiled fondly at her tiny niece sleeping soundly beside her. She moved a few strands of her strawberry blonde hair away from her tiny freckled face and kissed her forehead making her stir.

Evie slowly sat up and looked up at her aunt with tired eyes.

"Is mummy and Daddy back? And Clara?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Not yet sweetie, but they'll be coming back soon." Elsa assured her, stroking her knotty locks. Evie drooped her lower lip and stared at Elsa sadly with her big caramel eyes.

"Don't give me that look!" Elsa chuckled, tickling Evie making her giggle, "Now come on! Let's go get some breakfast!" Elsa jumped out of the bed and helped Evie down, holding her tiny hand as they left the room, forgetting she was still in her nightgown and her hair was messy and tangled.


End file.
